


November and it's Hell

by marvel218



Series: Dylan and Jake [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Depressing, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel218/pseuds/marvel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was getting better for Jake. He had an amazing boyfriend that helped him through the days. But what happens when they break up? Going to have to read and find out</p>
<p>(I'M BAD AT SUMMARYS )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jakes POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of based off of my own experiences. Tell me what you think about it!

November. 

 

I woke up one morning. Nothing special that morning I went to school and got thru the day when I got home is when things started going downhill, I went on my computer to talk to my boyfriend at the time Dylan. We talked but he seemed off, a little distant. 

        “What's wrong, Babe?” I ask with concern.

        “I think we made a mistake.” Dylan said with hesitation. “I don't think we should've dated. I'm sorry I love you but I can't take the stress. We're breaking up”

         At this point I was bawling wondering what I did wrong. “O-Oh okay….I-I have to go. I still hope we can be friends” I said and shut my laptop and curled into a ball and cried. I didn't stop until I went to sleep. 

          The next day I started crying in the middle of first hour and went to the office so I could cry in peace. I did it for the whole weak. My counselor came to talk to me on Friday. “What's wrong, Jake?” ask the Counselor 

          “Nothing really, Just super stressed out. You know with Finals and all.” I lied.

           “Okay, I'm here if you need to talk to me. Okay?”

          “I know, Thanks.” I said in a hurry to leave school for the day. When I got home I went to my room, locked the door and turned up my music so No one could hear me crying. I opened my laptop and saw a couple of messages. 

 

**Dylan:** Jake, where are you going?

 

**Dylan:** Jake! Oh god, please still be alive.

 

**Dylan:** If you're there, I love you and have a good day.

 

**Dylan:** Jake! Respond. Please…

 

        I didn't see why he would message me, all I knew then is that I didn't want to burden him with my problems or anyone else for that matter. But I responded

 

**Me:** What? Why? 

 

       I immediately got a response from him, I was shocked that he was continuing his act for caring about me.

 

**Dylan:** Thank god! You're alive!!

 

**Me:** I don't deserve to be alive, Dylan.

 

**Me:** Fuck, forget I said that. 

 

**Dylan** : You do deserve to live, Jake!

 

**Me:** What's up, Dylan?

 

**Dylan:** Don't you “What's up, Dylan?” me! I still care about you!

 

**Me:** No you don't.

 

**Me:** I gotta go, see you later, Dylan

 

**Dylan:** Don't go! 

 

**Me:** Goodbye, Dylan.

        I closed my laptop and went on my PS3 and started watching NCIS on Netflix because I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go on my laptop because I didn't want Dylan to bother me and I didn't want to bother him. Then I felt a buzz from my phone. It was Dylan calling me. I hit decline and throws my phone on my bed and continued watching NCIS on my TV.  

         About 3 minutes later I hear my phone go off. I was confused as to why so I went over to pick my phone up and check it. I had a message from my best friend who was also Dylan best friend. Blake.

 

**Blake:** Hey Jake, you there?

 

**Me:** Yeah..Why?

 

**Blake:** Oh thank god, Dylan told me what happened I just wanted to make sure you're alive..

 

**Me** : Of course he did…

 

**Me:** I gotta go, see you later. 

 

**Blake:** Don't go, Jake!

      I read his message but I didn't reply and I went to the main screen of the app and saw that Dylan was texting me but I had him muted so my phone didn't vibrate. I sighed and muted Blake as well. I needed to be by myself for a while. 


	2. Chapter 2

   About an hour later I check my phone and see a lot of notifications on kik, snapchat, Skype and even instagram. I went on Skype and said Hai to Dylan and Blake. Blake said he was going to bed so I said okay. Goodnight. Dylan messages me a minute later.

 

**Dylan:** Hey!! You okay? 

 

**Me:** Of course not. Why would I be?

 

**Dylan:** I'm sorry..

 

**Me:** It's fine. I always lose the people I love. 

 

**Dylan:** But you didn't lose me! I didn't leave you. 

 

**Me:** You fucking did, do you not remember “Together forever”? I do. And you left. You even promised that. Now I'm going to go. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be alive or not. Goodnight. 

 

**Dylan:** Don't go! Jake please...Don't go.. I love you.

 

**Me:** No you fucking don't. Goodnight Dylan. Have a good sleep. 

 

**Dylan:** But I do love you!

 

      I read the message and didn't reply. I was beyond believing people could actually love me anymore. Dylan saw that I read it and he sent another message. 

 

**Dylan:** Jake...please I love you so so so much. I still care about you, you may not be mine but I still care about you very much..

 

**Me:** If you did, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we? 

 

   I took the battery out of my phone and put it back in so it could charge. I didn't want to continue the conversation. 

 

   The next morning I woke up and sighed relieved that it was Saturday then I got a twisted feeling my heart then I realised it wasn't gonna be a fun day because I normally played with Dylan and Blake and I couldn't talk to them now. So I just read on my phone the whole day. I didn't get up to eat or even get a drink. At around 10 I turned airplane mode off and looked through my messages. I saw that Dylan and Blake both messaged me. Wondering if I was okay. Then a second later Blake said goodnight I didn't respond because I didn't know what to say. I then read the messages that Dylan sent me. I frowned and thought “He's still continuing this act? Really?” so I messaged him back.

 

**Me:** You can stop pretending to care now. I know you didn't care in the beginning. I was stupid to hope that you'd care. 

 

**Dylan:** I care! I just..couldn't take the stress of thinking I was the cause of all the problems. 

 

**Me:** No, that's not the reason. Or at least the only one. You like Blake, I'm not stupid. Now excuse me because I want to die. 

 

**Dylan:** No! Your not aloud to die! Your promised me you'd never leave me.. And I do like Blake I'm sorry...

 

**Me:** I did. So did you and you broke it. So I can go do whatever because all the promises we made are broken. 

 

**Me:** I'm not surprised, you deserve him. Don't let him get away. I'm gonna go now. Bye.

 

**Dylan:** I'm sorry!! Don't go!!! Please….for me…

 

**Me:** … I..fine… I'll stay. Only because I am still deeply in love with you, not that you care or anything. 


End file.
